Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, and more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for automatically orienting hardware ports in a computing device.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include modular computing devices that are mounted within racks or other mounting apparatuses. Such modular computing devices are frequently connected via cabling that connects to two distinct modular computing devices. As such modular computing devices become smaller, and a larger number of modular computing devices are packed into smaller spaces, cables that connect two or more modular computing devices may be bent in ways that cause the performance of the cable to degrade. For example, cable bend radius requirements for topologies such as 10 Gb Ethernet and Infiniband may be difficult to implement in restricted space for dense solutions, particularly when the modular computing devices are stacked in sequential Electronic Industries Alliance (‘EIA’) locations as is often the case according to best practices.